


only for you

by moxleysbaby



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its literally just the fluffiest and softest thing you could imagine, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxleysbaby/pseuds/moxleysbaby
Summary: - the one where ben comes back home to a beautiful scene
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Lexi Pearce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> just needed a bit of softness and this happened!
> 
> hope you enjoy! x

When Ben opened the door to Callum’s flat, he heard loud laughter reverberating across the walls above him and smiled softly as his heart swelled with happiness. The sound of his child and the man he loves having a good time would do the trick where not much would. 

Ben didn’t think he could get much happier however, when he got up the stairs and rounded the corner into the open plan living room/dining room/kitchen, Ben was proven wrong. He thought his heart would burst out of his chest. 

There sat Callum with his legs crossed and Lexi in his lap. The pair were surrounded by scattered pieces of LEGO. Lexi was gripping some colourful paper, which Ben assumed were the instructions, intently focusing with a furrowed brow while Callum read over her shoulder. 

Ben leaned against the doorframe, watching on as Callum insisted every so often that they didn’t need instructions and that they could do it themselves. Ben, however, knew Callum was just messing with her to wind her up. 

Craning her neck slightly, Lexi spoke clearly, “we can’t just build it Cal, we have to follow the instructions or everything will go wrong!”

Callum sighed lightly, pausing as though he was considering her words before he spoke, “s’pose you’re right then Lex. Guess we’ll have to follow the instructions won’t we?” 

“I’m always right Cal!”

Ben's heart warmed when he heard the endearing term that he normally used for Callum, coming out of the mouth of his daughter. It was the one he used most, aside from babe so it shouldn’t have surprised Ben when Lexi began using it too but it still made him go all warm and gooey inside every time she did.

Ben tried to put the shopping down on the floor quietly in hopes that nobody would notice and he’d get to take in the sight his daughter and the man he loves together. But alas, a tin of beans thumped a little too loudly on the floor and two heads turned swiftly back to stare at him. 

The blush that dusted Ben’s cheeks darkened as he caught Callum’s gaze. He smiled shyly, looking down for a moment before bending to gather the shopping and move it into the kitchen. 

“Daddy! You’re back! Did you get ice cream for later?” Lexi rattled off without a breath in between. 

Ben pressed a kiss to Lexi’s head as he passed into the kitchen and spoke, “I got ice cream but don’t you dare tell ya mum I’m letting you have some alright?”

Lexi promised she wouldn’t before turning back to the task at hand. Ben pottered around in the kitchen and whilst he couldn’t see Callum, he could feel eyes boring into his back. Still feeling a bit shy that he’d been caught out staring, Ben tried not to look up, pretending to be busy with putting the shopping away. 

He did, however, hear Callum speak quietly to Lexi telling her that he’d be back in a minute followed by the thumps of sock clad feet against the wooden flooring. If he hadn’t heard the soft footfalls, then he’d have definitely felt the gangly limbs that wrapped around his waist or the warm face that tucked itself into his neck when he stood up from the cupboard. 

“How long were ya standing there for?” Callum muttered quietly into Ben’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the crook he had made home. 

“Hm?” Distracted by the warmth Callum brought, Ben was confused. He turned in Callum’s arms, wrapping his own around Callum’s neck when realisation hit him, “oh, not long. Only a couple of minutes.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you see?”

“Nothing really, just both of ya messing around.” Ben blushed and buried his head into Callum’s chest, bringing his arms down to curl around Callum’s midsection.

Callum lifted Ben’s head out, stepping back just enough that he could get a good look at Ben’s face, “why’ve you gone all shy on me? That’s not like you!” 

Closing his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Callum’s hands holding him close, Ben spoke, “just got me thinking about us that’s all.” 

Ben tucked his face back into Callum’s chest. This time, Callum let Ben find comfort in him, bringing a hand to scratch lightly through his hair and rubbing a hand up and down Ben’s back. Feeling Ben’s arms curl tighter around his waist, Callum chuckled slightly, chest reverberating against Ben’s head. 

They stood like this for a moment before Callum leaned down to whisper into his boyfriend's ear, “soft.” 

Ben lifted up his head by himself this time, reaching up with pouted lips to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before muttering against them, “only for you,” he punctuated with a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [@mitchellandhighway on tumblr](https://mitchellandhighway.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@callumhiqhway on twitter](https://twitter.com/callumhiqhway)


End file.
